pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:La Mansion de los sueños: El reality
aqui pueden inscribirse para la masion de los sueños el reality Asi: Nombre: ''nombre de su personaje'' Edad: de 14 a 16 Color fav.: su color favorito Cantanto o Banda fav.: ''banda o cantante favorito'' Comida fav.: sucomida favorita Personalidad: la personalidad de su personaje, tambien como es metalmente Imagen: sprite Firma: su firma de usuario NOTA: algo mas que quieran agregar A paritr de aqui inscribirse 8 chicas y 8 chicos Yo keroo! Nombre: Katia Edad: 14 Color fav.: Violeta Cantanto o Banda fav.: Shakira! Comida fav.: Pizza *¬* Personalidad: Está loca (en plan bien), a veces es un poco bi-polar, pero al final acaba diciendo algo con sentido Imagen: Archivo:White NB.png Firma: Anabeel 22:55 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Yo :D Nombre: '''Germán '''Edad: 16 Color fav.: Verde Cantanto o Banda fav.: '''El cuarteto de Nos (? (es la primera que se me vino a la cabeza ewe) '''Comida fav.: Hamburguesas Personalidad: Es muy amistoso y amigable. Le encantan las batallas y siempre tiene estrategias. Imagen: Archivo:Bulb.png Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Guardian de las Plantas']] 22:49 5 nov 2010 (UTC) NOTA: que NO se enamore ewe Hi! Nombre: Leo Edad: 14 Color fav.: Plateado Cantanto o Banda fav.: Akaya Komatsu Comida fav.: Nachos Personalidad: El es raro,pero amigable,y esun otaku y gloton de primera. Imagen: Archivo:Leo_sprite_2.png Firma: Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:53 5 nov 2010 (UTC) NOTA: Pururun Purun Fami Fami Fa! Shadow Nombre: Tobi Edad: 14 Color fav: Negro Cantante o Banda fav: Demi Lovato Personalidad: Emo frio tranquilo siempre dice frases con corazon no tiene sentimientos Comida: Pizza Imagen: Archivo:Niño_bien_NB(2).png Firma: [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 23:02 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Nota: Day or night, dark or light you'll be, Taking over that thing called my Shadow yo me apunto!!!! Nombre: D'''aniela '''Edad:16 Color fav.: rosa Cantante o Banda fav.: '''Miley cirus, avril lavinge, shakira y otros muchos '''Comida fav.: pizza Personalidad: muy alegre, hiperactiva a veces y un poco inteligente Imagen: Archivo:Blanca_OCPA.png Firma: ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 23:23 5 nov 2010 (UTC) NOTA: Yo no pierdo las cosas, los duendes se las llevan yo lo sé. .:Me!!!!:. Nombre: Fer, le dicen Ferbus Edad: 15 Color fav. Azul Cantante o Banda fav.: Rock(Aunque le gusta lo que sea,MENOS JUSTIN BIEBER -_-U')' Comida fav.: ital. y japn. Personalidad: Alegre con amigos,serio cuando ta triste,tierno con pokémons Imagen:Archivo:Oro_OcPa.png Firma:.:FerBus:. ''' '''Nota:Toca guitarra XD YOoooppo Nombre: Stalin Edad: 14 Color fav.: azul Cantanto o Banda fav.: Kyoto Motel,Paramore,Demi Lovato, We the kings x3 Comida fav.: Helados Personalidad: 'Soy tranquilo, muy inteligente, le gusta comer helado todo el dia, y esta algo loco, le gusta tomar bronceados(?) '''Imagen: 'Archivo:Corredor_DP.pngy asi despues de sus bronceados: Archivo:Lean.png x3 '''Firma: --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 04:16 6 nov 2010 (UTC) \ NOTA: '''Despues de cada bronceado siempre vuelvo a mi color original x3, y toco el piano, la guitarra, la bateria, la flauta travesti traversa, el violin, canto y compongo canciones me Nombre: Giovanna Edad: 13 Color fav.: Verde Cantanto o Banda fav.: Kyoto Motel xDDD Comida fav.: spaguetti Personalidad: muy enamoradiza x3 escribe canciones que reflejan sus sentimientos xD, es muy brillante x3(inteligente)x333 Imagen: Archivo:Daniella.png xD Firma: [[Usuario:Pokiity12|♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?]] NOTA: Toca todos los intrumentos posibles XD me toka Yoopi OwO '''Nombre: '''Sekine '''Edad: 16 Color fav.: Azul *O* Cantanto o Banda fav.: ''Avril Lavringe (canta mi cancion favorita Alice Underground OwO)'' Comida fav.: Spagetti '' '''Personalidad:' Ella a veces escucha musica y otras esta leyendo tiene su lado alegre y amable y su lado siniestro Imagen: Archivo:Fuuro_2.png Firma: ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 16:00 17 dic 2010 (UTC) NOTA: Que se enamore de German *O* . nombre:alonso edad:16 color:azul cantante o banda :avril lavinge , miley cirus , Los de highway rodando la aventura comida:spaguetti perso: inteligente,sabio,gracioso,guapo se enamora rapido, odia a los emos y suña en ser famoso imagen:Archivo:Luisinal_sprite_2.png firma:El cHiCo gIjINkA NOTA: le gusta cantar ,componer y escuchar canciones y su cNCION favorita es eres la musica en mi Yoo! Nombre: '''Kari '''Edad: 14 Color fav.: rosa Cantanto o Banda fav.: ''Miley Cyrus'' Comida fav.: Spagetti XD Personalidad: Muy alegre y amable.No le gusta que le mientan.Es muy astuta.Le gusta cantar, odia a Justin Bieber, y a menudo interpreta canciones. Imagen: Archivo:Kari_sprite.png Firma: --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 21:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) NOTA: Le gusta cantar en inglés pero la que mas canta es party in the USA (de Miley Cyrus) XD Yo0o0o0o0o0 Nombre: ''Lyserg'' Edad: 14 Color fav.: azul cielo Cantanto o Banda fav.: ''Green Day'' Comida fav.: Spagueti Personalidad: Pues es un poco distraido y no cree mucho en si mismo y muy vengativo Imagen: Archivo:Winter_Lian1.png Firma: Kev コール ™ 02:49 22 dic 2010 (UTC) NOTA: Yo ganare ''Y yo'' Nombre: Shadow Edad: 14 Color fav.: Azul Cantanto o Banda fav.: Pues no se Comida fav.: Hamburguesa Personalidad: Es tranquilo y amigable aunque con la gente que no se lleva bien es un poco bacilon. Imagen: Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow.png Firma: --'Shadow'·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)''']] 10:33 24 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Aun se puede? n_n Nombre: Jose Edad: 14 Color favorito: Rojo Cantante o banda favorita: Selena Gomez (*_*) Comida favorita: Hamburguesas (xD) Spirite:Archivo:Bruno_RZ.png Personalidad: FRIO. Muy callado al principio pero simpatico despues Firma:aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 13:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC)